Las memorias de Santana Lopez
by DiannaRivera
Summary: Santana Lopez es una anciana que ha escrito sus memorias, después de muerta, sus hijos leen la historia con el amor de su vida. No se hacer esto, pero lean la historia, les juro que no se arrepentirán :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen bla… bla….

"Lucy Quinn Fabray" vaya aunque mi memoria sea mala, aún recuerdo su nombre a la perfección. Era mi chica una rubia no muy alta, con ojos verdes avellana, con una sonrisa encantadora y con un cuerpo de diosa, solo con pensar en ella hace que mi día termine bien.

Me recuesto en mi camilla, pero no puedo dormir, veo el techo blanco, sin color, sin emoción, a mi Quinn no le hubiese gustado este asilo. Al día siguiente me desperté por el sonido de la puerta de mi recamara abriéndose "Señora Santana, sus medicinas" entró Olivia Abrams Pierce, hija de mi mejor amiga Brittany y de mi gran amigo Artie y mi ahora enfermera me levante y me tome las pasillas.

**S: ¿Qué hora es Oli? –Pregunté tallándome los ojos con mis manos llenas de arrugas.- **

**O: Son las 7:00 de la mañana señora, es hora de su baño, en un rato más vienen sus hijos. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.-**

Me levanté y acompañe a mi enfermera personal a la ducha, ella me ayudo a bañarme ya que yo era ya muy mayor para hacerlo sola. A las 10:00 de la mañana llegaron mis 3 hijos y mis nietos, y salimos al jardín del asilo. Beth quien no era mi hija, pero la quería como propia, Brittany quien fue mi primera hija con mi Quinn, la llamamos así por nuestra mejor amiga y por ultimo Emily, nuestra hija más pequeña.

**E: Mamá, te quiero presentar mis hijos a ellos no los conoces. –Dijo alzando la voz mi única hija morena.-**

**S: Hija, soy vieja pero no sorda. **

**B: Mamá. –Me abrazó fuertemente como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña.-**

**S: Hola mi Betty. –Dijo feliz.- ¿Y tú no me abrazas Brittany? **

**Br: Claro que si mamá. –La abrazo fuertemente.- Te quiero mucho.**

**S: Y yo más mi cielo, las amo demasiado. **

**E: Mamá ellos son mis hijos. –Dijo señalando a dos pequeños morenos con ojos verdes como los de mi Quinn.- Él es el mayor tiene 10 años su nombre es Sammuel, en honor al tío Sam y ella es Madison tiene 3 años. **

**S: Vengan a darle un abrazo a su abuela. –Alzando los brazos, los pequeños sonrieron y corrieron a abrazarme.- **

**B: Mira mamá, ellos ya los conoces, pero dijo el doctor que teníamos que recordarte sus nombres. Él es mi hijo mayor…**

**S: ¡Mi pequeño Noah! –Abrazándolo fuertemente.- Y mi Lucy, es aún tan pequeñita. –Dije cargando a mi pequeña nietecita rubia.- Dios mío, Lucy se parece tanto a Quinn. **

**B: Lo sé, se parece mucho a mi mamá. –Dijo sonriendo.-**

**S: Beth, Brittany, Emily, quiero ir al panteón a ver a mi Quinn. –Dije con lágrimas en los ojos, había pasado más de 3 años de que se había ido, pero para mí era como si ese día se repitiera todos los días.- **

**Br: No lo sé mamá, ¿Qué te parece si hoy les cuentas a tus nietos como conociste a mi mamá? **

**S: Muy bien. –Me senté en una banca, y todos mis nietos se sentaron en el pasto frente a mí.- Madison tú no conociste a abuelita Quinn, porque aún eras muy pequeña cuando ella murió, pero todos los demás ¿si la conocen no? –Mis pequeños nietos asintieron.- Muy bien, todo fue hace mucho tiempo… Yo era una niña así como tú Lucy.**

**L: ¿Tenía 5 años güelita Santana? **

**S: Teníamos como 8 años en realidad.**

_**Flashback.**_

_**S: ¡Mira mamá! Tenemos nuevos vecinos. –Dije sorprendida.-**_

_**Maribel: Ve a ver quiénes son, tal vez tengan una niña tan fastidiosa como tú.**_

_**S: Yo no ser fastidiosa mami, yo ser buena. –Dije haciendo un puchero.- **_

_**M: Si por supuesto bebé. –Dijo dándome un beso en la frente.-**_

_Salí corriendo quería ver si venía una niña entonces la vi una pequeña niña rubia de ojos verdes y grandes, fui directamente hacía ella._

_**S: Hola, soy Santana.**_

_**Q: Hola, yo me llamo Quinn. –Dijo sonriente.- **_

_**S: ¿Quieres ser mi amiga Quinn? **_

_**Q: Claro que sí Santana. **_

_Ahí comenzó nuestra amistad, pero nuestra verdadera historia de amor comenzó en la preparatoria._

_**Q: San, estoy muy nerviosa mañana empezamos la preparatoria. **_

_**S: ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa Quinnie? **_

_**Q: ¿Qué tal si no le agrado a nadie?**_

_**S: Quinnie, eres una persona increíble, si no le agradas a nadie, pues a mi sí. –Dije, ella me sonrió, cuando lo hacía de esa manera yo me sentía morir.-**_

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

**N: ¿No nos contarás más abuela? –Dijo mi nieto.- **

**S: Este día es todo Noah, es hora de mis medicinas y de que yo haga algunas cosas. **

Ese día en la noche, me puse a escribir mi historia con Quinn, antes de que no pudiera recordarla o algo peor sucediera, la terminé, deje un recado que se entregara a mis hijos y me fui a dormir. Cerré mis ojos y quede dormida en un sueño tan profundo.

Solo recuerdo ver mi cuerpo dormir dese muy arriba y a Olivia llorando desconsoladamente, primero pensé que su novio la había terminado o algo así, pero caí en cuenta de que decía algo, que no podía oír. Algunos minutos después llegaron mis hijas me alegre tanto, pero ellas lloraban y me besaban la frente. Dios mío yo había muerto.

_**N/A: **__** Esta historia se me ocurrió hace mucho, espero que la disfruten, si no les gusta háganmelo saber. Dejen comentarios, pueden hacer lo que quieran con la historia, dejen reviews diciendo que quieren que haya y esas cosas (:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.. espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios denme ideas _

_**Beth: ¡MAMÁ POR FAVOR, NO NOS DEJES! –Lloraba mi pequeña hijastra, quería abrazarla, quería abrazar a mis 3 hijas.-**_

Brittany no lloraba, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor, y Emily estaba llorando tomando de mi mano sin pulso. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba triste pero a la vez aliviada, feliz… una voz conocida me saco de mis pensamientos.

_**X: Santana… -Estaba ahí con su hermosa sonrisa.-**_

_**S: No puede ser, después de tanto… -Dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una sonrisa.- Finn… ha pasado tanto.**_

_**Finn: Lo sé… Mucho tiempo. Hay alguien que se muere por verte.**_

_**S: Llévame con mi Lucy, por favor.**_

_**F: Santana… primero debo mostrarte algo.**_

_**S: No Finn, quiero ver a mi Quinn. –Dije ahora un poco más molesta.-**_

No puedo creer que ni muerta se me quite mi humor, pero yo quería ver a mi Quinnie, nadie me iba a impedir verla nunca jamás, no ahora.

_**F: Muy bien Santana. –Dijo rodando los ojos.-**_

_**S: Gracias Finn, me muero por verla, fue el amor de mi vida y lo será eternamente. **_

_**F: Que cursi eres López. –Le di un ligero golpe.- **_

Fuimos a un lugar con mucha luz, entonces la vi a lo lejos, tenía unas alas enormes, Finn me explico que las alas grades eran para los guardianes.

_**F: Recuerdo él día en que la recibí, Dios jamás pensé que me dolería tanto. –Bajo la cabeza.- Hey Quinnie, hay alguien que desea verte. –Ella se giró y me vio sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad, y corrió hacía mí, me abrazo fuertemente.- **_

_**Q: Dios mío, te amo Santana, te eche de menos mi amor. –Seguía abrazándome fuertemente sus enormes alas no me permitían abrazarla bien.-**_

_**S: Tus alas son enormes Quinnie. –Dije separándome de ella.-**_

_**Q: Fui tú ángel guardián amor, y en de nuestras hijas y nuestros nietos. **_

_**S: Eres una excelente ángel mi Quinnie. **_

_**Q: ¿De verdad lo piensas Sanny? –Dijo con dulzura.-**_

_**S: Así es. –Sonreí levemente.- ¿Podemos ver a nuestras hijas?**_

_**Q: Claro, ven. –Tomo mi mano y fuimos a una nube nos recostamos sobre ella y observábamos a nuestras hijas.- **_

Estaban llorando, hasta que Brittany vio mi diario, ahí era donde estaba mi historia con Quinnie, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo mis otras dos hijas se acercaron y leían mi diario.

"_Hoy estuve con mi rubia favorita todo el día, me dijo lo que sentía por mí…_

_**Q: Santana… -Mirándome a los ojos con un brillo que jamás había visto.- **_

_**S: ¿Qué pasa Quinnie? **_

_**Q: Santana, ayer que vi como Brittany te abrazaba por dios estalle de celos, amo a Britt es mi mejor amiga pero… San… tú… tú me gustas mucho, creo que te amo. –Dijo de prisa… Dios ni siquiera supe que decir, solo me acerque a ella y la bese, fue un beso inocente, muy dulce.-**_

_**S: Quinnie, desde que te conozco me enamoré de ti, desde que te vi por primera vez, Dios eras la niña más hermosa que había conocido, y ahora eres la chica más hermosa que conozco. No paraba de pensar en ti, pensé que era malo, pero es amor, te amo Quinn. –Besándola nuevamente pero esta vez con más pasión, mi lengua buscaba la suya, hasta que la encontró y ambas lenguas comenzaron una lucha.-**_

Quinn se separó lentamente en sus hermosos ojos verdes se veía la lujuria y la pasión la hubiese hecho mía en ese momento, pero su celular sonó era Judy necesitaba a Quinn. Ella se despidió de mi con un beso lleno de lujuria me dejo muy mojada, tuve que hacerlo manualmente. "

_**Q: Dios mío Sanny, como escribes esas cosas.**_

_**S: Fue lo que paso mi amor, además quiero que sepan todo lo que vivimos, las risas las peleas, etc…**_

_**Q: Te amo tanto Santana. –Me beso dulcemente.-**_

_**S: Mi vida… **_

_**Q: ¿Qué pasa amor? –Voltio a verme con una sonrisa tan hermosa, la había extrañado demasiado.- **_

_**S: ¿Los ángeles pueden tener relaciones sexuales? –Quinn se sorprendió con mi pregunta y luego comenzó a reír.- **_

_**Q: No mi amor, pero podemos romper las reglas…-Dijo con tono pícaro.- **_

_**S: -Gran sonrisa.- Excelente, ahora sé que estamos hechas la una para la otra. **_

_**Q: Yo lo sé desde que te vi. –Besándome fuertemente.- **_

_**S: Dios mío, hay que romper las reglas ahora, necesito hacerte mía mi amor. –Bese su cuello.- **_

_**n/a: Espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios (: **_


End file.
